The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to control access gates and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to centralized gate access control.
Security systems for controlling accesses to a restricted area are very common today. Apartment complexes, gated communities, individual residences, office complexes and research facilities often have these systems. At a minimum they consist of security gate at an entrance.
Over the years, these systems have become quite sophisticated and consist of systems controlled by computers. In larger systems this can include a primary computer located at a central control office that connects through local telephone lines or a separate private communication system to the gate controller units at several gated access entry locations around the restricted area. The local unit at each gated entry has its own computer controlled system. The local system at each gate will typically have saved in computer memory various access codes that occupants of the secure area can enter by keypad, transponder or otherwise to open the gate and gain access. The local units at each gate will typically have a communication unit that includes a display and directory of occupants so an individual arriving at the gate can contact a party in the restricted area and thereby gain entry. These systems typically have diagnostic systems that allow the central control office to monitor operation of the local units and diagnose operational problems at the local unit.